The Doctor and the Goblet
by percypotterchronicles
Summary: When the doctor and his young companion, Lily, crash land in the Hogwarts forest, they must stay at Hogwarts until he can fix it. Lily is excited to have new friends (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) and watch the triwizard tournament. But when the doctor finds out there is an alien at Hogwarts, he must stop the wizard/alien conspiracy before it's too late. Please comment and criticize:)


*Later, i will be writing how Lily and the Doctor met, but i have had this idea for a long time. Please comment and enjoy. The doctor is the tenth because he's my favorite. :)

P.S Lily is 13

Lily's POV

The whooshing sound of the TARDIS surrounded Lily as she and the Doctor left the alien planet they visited. Lily was laughing.

"Oh my gosh," She said. "That was bloody amazing...but why is it that we can't go anywhere without almost being killed?" The Doctor shrugged and grinned.

"Is it really my fault?" Lily nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

The Doctor and Lily got on very well. Probably because they were the only two Time Lords left. The rest had been killed in the Time war against an alien race called the Daleks. For years, The Doctor believed she died with them. But Lily's mother somehow was able to send her to earth in a TARDIS that could go only one place. She was send to 21st century Earth, where she lived in foster homes and orphanages. But, when she was 12, the Doctor came and found her. He had no idea who she was, because Lily's mother turned her human before she sent her away.

When the doctor saved Lily from an alien, she followed him when he left to defeat the rest. It wasn't till much later, when he found out about her fob watch, that he realized what she was. He released her time lord essence, making her a time lord again. Since then, Lily had been traveling with the Doctor to all sorts of weird and crazy worlds.

"It's always your fault. Can't we just relax on an alien plant for once." Lily complained while The doctor pressed buttons and spun knobs.

"We tried and see how that ended?" Lily thought for a second then walked up next to him. "I want to pick where we go next. No wait...i want to fly the TARDIS."

The Doctor stared at her, then started to laugh. Lily crossed her arms, annoyed. "Don't laugh...I could do it."

The Doctor kept laughing for several minutes until he stopped, looked at her, and said, "OK"

Lily was stunned. "Really? I can fly it?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh sure...give it a go." He sat down, looking amused. Lily walked to part of the console, wondering what to do. She never really paid attention to the Doctor when he tried to explain. She wasn't much of a listener.

"Need any help?" The Doctor asked. Lily shook her head, determined to show him she could do it. Looking at a random gauge, hoping it's the right one, She racked her brain, thinking about all the lectures The Doctor gave her. "Umm.." Lily pressed a button, and the TARDIS lurched, making her fall on her butt. The Doctor grinned and clapped. "Oh good, you started it. Now you just have to stabilize it, keep it stabilized, and then steer it to...wherever you want to go. Easy as pie." Lily stood up, her face red. She turned more knobs, pressed some random buttons that she was sure she saw the Doctor press before, and the TARDIS flew around great Britain. But she had no idea where she was going.

Everything was going smoothly, at least they didn't blow up, when suddenly the TARDIS' lights went off and everything was dark. Lily screamed as the TARDIS fell.

"What did you do," The Doctor yelled as he made his way to the controls, pressing buttons again.

"I didn't do anything. It did it on it's own." Lily protested. It was true. She had paused to check a gauge when the TARDIS turned off.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and checked the console. His eyes widened. "There's no reading. It just turned off, shut down, on it's own...LILY HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

Lily grabbed onto part of the console as the TARDIS fell. The TARDIS must have not been to high up, because it had only been seconds when the TARDIS hit trees and landed hard on the ground. Lily tried to stand, but hit her head on the bottom of the console. She passed out on the TARDIS floor.

* * *

Hagrid pov

Rubeus Hagrid stood by his hut, getting things ready for the arrival of the students from other schools. He heard Beauxbaton would have four giant horses, which won't make his job any easier.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the trees. Fang barked and growled in the direction of the forest.

"Shut up, ya' mangy dog," Hagrid said, his crossbow in hand. More rustling came from the trees. He inched towards the forest. Suddenly, a man came out of the trees.

The man was tall, thin, and had messy brown hair. He wore a brown trench coat over a blue suit with a red tie. He was carrying a girl that looked around 13 or 14. He saw Hagrid a made his way over to him.

"Um, yes, sorry to bother you, but where am I?"

Hagrid stared at him, stunned, for a second, then spoke. "Hogwarts." The man looked confused. "And...where is that?"

Before answering, Hagrid nodded at the girl. "Is she hurt?" The man looked down like he forgot he was carrying her. "Oh, yes, she is. Is there a hospital nearby?" Hagrid nodded. "You can take her to the Hospital wing in the school." Once again, the man looked confused. "School? What school?" Hagrid pointed at the castle.

The man didn't say anything, but Hagrid knew he was surprised. "I'll uh...just show ya' there then?" The man nodded.

While walking, Hagrid realized he never asked the strange man's name. "Whats yer name?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry.I'm the Doctor."

*I know, it's not good, but i suck at beginning things. Please bear with me and comment.


End file.
